


Breaking Free - A Shifter's Tale

by Mswriter07



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is an Omega that has fought all the way - will he fight when he meets his true Alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Free - A Shifter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Casey_Wolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/gifts).



> I want to thank Casey_Wolfe for the prompt that inspired this story. She has also been kind enough to make a really cool banner for the story as well. :)

 

Prompt: Brian is a shapeshifter.  Imagine his surprise when he finds out that Team Toretto has more secrets than simply their illegal street racing gig.  (Writer’s Choice what animals they are- could be all wolves, or maybe everyone is a different animal and make a combo pack of big canines and felines.).  Can follow some canon events or go completely AU.

Pairing: Dom/Brian, Brian/Vince, or Dom/Brian/Vince (Optional: if Dom/Brian, can have Vince/Leon) 

\--------------------

 

Late June at DT's Garage, Dom was in the office yelling, "...send me someone competent enough to fill the order Harry.  This is the third time my order has been messed up." Then Dom got quieter, "Sure.  Send your new guy and he better have what I need."

 

An hour later Dom noticed a red truck back down the alley with his order in the back of it and a young guy with blonde curls and an easy smile got out of the truck.  "Looking for Dominic Toretto."

 

Dom sauntered, "I'm Toretto.  And you're the competent boy they send me."

 

Brian smirked, "I'm competent but I'm no boy."

 

"Let me see what you brought and then I'll decide."

 

"You'll thank me I think." Brian laughed.

 

Dom looked in the back of the truck and saw a few upgrades to what he ordered.  "You know your stuff but you better check with Jesse and see if he doesn't mind you messing with his specs."

 

Jesse hearing his name came around the corner and as soon as he seen Brian stopped in his tracks.  He wanted to roll over right then but somehow held himself together.  He pushed his feet to move them closer to the back of the truck and he looked at what Brian brought them.  As he looked through the parts he said, "He knows his stuff.  I mean really knows it.  I made a couple of rookie mistakes on the parts list because I knew Harry had some new people and he's the only one to catch 'em."

 

"What's your name?" Dom asked as he leaned against the truck.

 

"Brian O' Conner." Brian said as he cocked his head to the side a bit as Dom perused his body and sniffed the air subtly.  Brian had already known he was walking into shifter territory so he had used a deterrent spray to cover his scent.  Only a few people outside his small circle knew his animal and his past and he planned to keep it that way.

 

From the back of the work truck Jesse yelled for the others to come out and help carry the parts inside.  The first two out were Letty and Vince and they stopped in their tracks as they saw Dom checking the new guy out.  Jesse finally got to the bottom of the pile and found a small portable computer that he could carry with him inside the garage or almost anywhere else.  He let out a small whistle and that seemed to break the spell.  "What'd you find Jesse?" Vince asked wearily.

 

"A lot of stuff man.  Come help me carry it inside."

 

"Sure we can trust it man?" Vince asked eyeing Brian.

 

"Everything's grade A.  Come on." Jesse replied as he picked up a few of the smaller parts.

 

"Sure this buster ain't pulling our chains?" Vince kept going.

 

Dom moved in front of Vince and growled, "He knows his shit.  Now get your asses moving so we can get the car finished for Race Wars." While he was staring Vince down he was talking to everyone and they all grabbed parts boxes.  Vince took a minute to move but seeing the anger flash through Dom's eyes he stepped back and grabbed a couple of boxes.

 

After the team went back inside the garage Dom looked at Brian and said, "Sorry about that.  They're all pretty hard headed, mainly Letty and Vince."

 

"It happens." Brian said nonchalantly.  He handed Dom a clipboard and said, "If you can sign for the delivery I'll be out of your hair."

 

Dom signed the papers and handed Brian back the clipboard.  He leaned in and tried to get a better scent off Brian but Brian stepped back and Dom shook himself.  "Sorry just something's familiar about you and I don't know what."

 

"I get that alot." Brian grinned and slipped back into the driver's seat and he left Dom in the alleyway.

 

Letty came back outside and yelled, "What's your problem?"

 

Dom turned away from the alley and saw Letty's nostrils flaring and her breathing a little harder.  

 

"Nothing."

 

"It sure didn't look like nothing." Letty spat.

 

Dom just shrugged and walked back inside the garage where he could lose himself in his cars and not think about blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin that ran for miles with a familiar under scent.  Dom knew Brian was wearing a strong deterrent spray when he pulled up but Dom as leader of this particular pride knew Brian was hiding a secret he didn't want anyone to know.  Dom knew it was there though as he would catch the scent in Hector's garage or if he went to Harry's shop.  

 

A few days later Dom went to Harry's and saw Brian heading into the back room.  He didn’t care that it was technically employees only, he followed Brian and went through the only door back there.  He made sure Brian’s hands were empty before he spun him around and pinned him against the wall.  Brian was in his own personal space his animal scent was much stronger here.  He growled and bared his teeth at Dom - words weren’t coming to either of them but Dom was taking his fill with Brian’s scent and Brian struggled against Dom.

 

Dom started to kiss along Brian’s jaw gently without scraping his teeth along the stubble even though he wanted to.  Brian took a few deep breaths and he started taking in Dom’s scent and he groaned as he let his head fall back against the wall as Dom kept the kisses moving along his neck.  He unclenched his hands and wrapped his arms around Dom’s neck as Dom nipped his bottom lip.  

 

As the kiss deepened, Brian was starting to lose his awareness of his surroundings, until he heard the door open and he pushed Dom away.  Catching his breath he looked up and saw Harry looking at the two of them.  “Sorry Harry.  Won’t happen again.” Brian said as he straightened himself out and reached behind him for the small part he had come back originally for.  

 

Harry took the part and said, “Take the rest of the day off.” He was trying to contain his own flush as he’d seen the two battling for that short period.

 

Dom pulled Brian passed Harry and through the door of the shop to his car.  On the way down the street Dom asked, “Where’s your place?”

 

Brian said, “We just left my place.  Harry’s been letting me use his backroom.”

 

“Then we’ll go back to my house.”

 

Brian just swallowed and looked out the window.  His thoughts were racing with what could possibly happen that day and he hoped it didn’t.  He felt attracted to Dom and he knew Dom wanted him but he didn’t know if he could handle another mate as his first one wasn’t so kind.  He kept his life close to his chest and didn’t stay anywhere more than a few months - his time in LA was ending.

 

At Dom’s house, Brian followed Dom inside and he saw the rest of the pride lounging around the living room.  Dom motioned him through to the kitchen and he asked, “Hungry?”

 

Brian almost forgot what he was asking about but said, “Maybe a little.”

 

Dom smirked at Brian’s response and said, “Sit at the table and I’ll get us some sandwiches.”  He was in the same boat as Brian but he didn’t want the team around while he fucked Brian into his mattress.  As Dom got their lunch together a small cat came into the kitchen.  Dom turned and saw Jesse nudge at Brian’s leg.  Brian jumped and Dom chuckled.  “That’s Jesse.”

 

Brian calmed down and Jesse nudged him again and Brian’s hand started to pet Jesse’s head.  Jesse rested against Brian’s lap and Dom put Brian’s sandwich in front of him.  As Brian ate, Jesse laid by his chair like he was keeping guard - both Brian and Dom were amused by his behavior but it was more telling of Brian’s place in the pride than anything.  

 

Vince walked into the kitchen and saw Jesse laying next to Brian and Dom watching Brian closely.  “You brought the buster back?”

 

Dom glared at Vince and said, “I can bring who I want around and you’re going to learn to check your tone.”

 

“Not for some blonde wannabe.” Vince snapped.

 

Jesse let out a cat growl and his hackles raised as he got in position to pounce.  He wasn’t gonna let Vince run the best thing to happen to Dom off.  Vince sneered and Jesse tried to pounce but Brian had his scruff.  “Don’t worry about him Jesse.”  

 

When he grabbed Jesse, Brian ended up pulling him into his lap and the little ocelot looked up in surprise.  Jesse didn’t seem to mind though, even going so far as to nuzzle against Brian’s jaw and take in a good whiff of his scent.  That didn’t help Vince’s attitude either, watching their youngest cub showing submission to the outsider.

 

Dom looked at Vince and said, “Don’t you all have work that you need to finish at the garage?”

 

That got Jesse’s attention and he jumped from Brian’s lap and changed back into human form.  He looked at Dom and said, “Sorry about that.  I’ll go get that diagnostic work done on our cars.” He left through the back door.

 

“You weren’t worried about the work earlier.  Why you worried now?” Vince said.

 

Dom got up in Vince’s face and said, “I’m the boss so you do what I say when I say.  Now get to the shop.”

 

Vince pushed Dom away from him and yelled, “When you can pull your head out of his ass then come find me.” He moved back through the living room and grabbed his jacket and keys before he left the house.

 

Letty and Leon came in the kitchen and seen Dom trying to get his cool back and Brian sitting at the table keeping out of the way until Dom said something to him - he obviously knew about pride politics.  Dom looked at his two friends and said, “Get to work.  We’ll be there in a little bit.”

 

Letty and Leon left not wanting to start any arguments but Letty did send a glare at Brian as she left.  Brian was really wishing he didn’t let Dom kiss him - this was a pride where you had to be careful where you tread - least you step on a mine.  When the team had left the house Dom looked at Brian and asked, “You okay Bri?”

 

Brian’s head shot up and he glared at Dom.  “Don’t call me that again.”  It brought back too many bad memories.

 

Dom went over to Brian and knelt in front of him so Brian was taller than him.  Brian looked at Dom as he asked, “What’s the matter?  It’s just a nickname.”

 

Brian pushed his chair back and he moved around Dom.  “I really shouldn’t have come here Dominic.  I shouldn’t have let a lot of stuff happen.”

 

Dom got off the floor and said, “One, call me Dom.  Two, you’re right where you should be.”

 

Brian shook his head and walked backwards until he bumped into the couch before he turned and headed out the door.  Dom followed but watched him walk down the street towards the outskirts of the city.  He’d let Brian have a head start before he went after him.  While he didn’t know what kind of cat Brian was he had enough of his scent that he could find him without too much trouble.

 

An hour later Brian found himself near the mountains and he decided his animal would be best to get up into the trees easier.  He changed and sprinted for the trees climbing into the first tree big enough to hold his weight.  As he flew through the tree limbs he kept his hearing trained on anything that sounded like it was following him.  Brian got halfway up the mountain and found a thick branch to rest on where he could keep watch.  

 

A few hours later Dom made it to where Brian was and found him sleeping along a tree bough.  Seeing the distinctiveness of the snow leopard he could understand Brian’s uneasiness with his scent and being around shifters.  Dom accidently stepped on a branch and it snapped.  Brian was alert immediately and on the ground.  He glanced around the area and saw Dom in human form.  He let out a growl and moved away as quick as his feet could carry him.  

 

Dom caught up to Brian in his own cat form and he pounced on Brian’s back to slow him down a little, rolling the two across the forest floor.  Brian, not liking Dom’s method, rolled them to where he had Dom pinned and he snapped at Dom’s throat.  Dom let him assert his authority and he felt Brian loosen his hold he ran his cat tongue over Brian’s jaw and Brian set off on another sprint this time climbing into the trees.  Dom could play this game all day long as he knew eventually Brian would submit to him.

  
  
  


The two ran for miles playing back and forth with Dom being very careful not to push Brian too much - Brian needed to want this as much as he did so he kept things playful and light.  It finally got to the point under the moon that Brian tackled Dom and Dom knew the dance was over for the most part.  He saw Brian's leopard searching over his own cat features and Dom knew to claim Brian, that he'd have to let Brian claim him too.  

 

Brian changed back into his human form and Dom followed suit.  "This is really hard for me Dom.  I'm a drifter..."

 

Dom pressed his fingers to Brian's mouth and he said, "Sshhh.  It's okay." Dom said as he wrapped his arms around Brian and pulled him against his chest.  He stroked Brian's hair and said, "You can tell me when you're ready."

 

Brian pulled away and said, "That's just it.  I can't do this.  I can't stay."

 

"I felt the scars Brian while we were our animals.  What your last mate did was incomprehensible and shouldn't have ever happened.  You know I won't do any of that don't you?"

 

Brian moved away from Dom and said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "That's part of what's really scaring me Dom.  My last mate will find me and I don't want him to hurt you too.  Your team also doesn't seem too fond of me except Jesse."

 

"Jesse knows who's boss and he'll listen to us.  The others will learn.  You're who I've been searching for my entire life and I don't want to let you go.  We click and for me that's totally the most scary thing right now." Dom admitted.

 

Brian snorted, he could tell it was just plain painful.  Not sure where the teasing came from, "How much did that hurt to say?"

 

Dom crawled over to Brian and said, "It hurt a lot." Then his mouth covered Brian's in a deep kiss.  Brian moaned and wrapped his arms around Dom's shoulders as he returned the kiss.  Dom slid them to the ground and moved his kisses down Brian's throat to the top of his t-shirt.  Brian feeling the path Dom wanted to take nudged him off and pulled his shirt over his head.  

 

Dom noticed the trail of thin white scars over over Brian's collarbone and chest and his plan was set in his mind.  He braced himself on his elbow and ran his free hand over the scars gently, tracing them with care like he could heal them if he had the power.  He dipped his head and started with his lover's collarbone kissing each scar and nuzzling it adding his scent to Brian's skin.

 

Brian arched into the ministrations and tugged at Dom's tank top.  Dom glanced at Brian from where he was kissing his breast bone and he said, "Rip it."

 

Brian wanted to come right then with those words but he knew that something special was going to happen so he took a deep breath and ripped Dom's top off.  Dom rolled them until Brian was on top and he ground their groins together as Brian's fingers brushed his pecs and nipples.  Brian went for his pants and once they were loose, Dom pushed him off his groin so he could get his pants off.  As soon as Dom had his pants shoved passed his knees he pulled Brian back on top and whispered as he kissed Brian's mouth, "I want you...now."

 

Brian groaned and Dom helped Brian push his pants down before settling Brian between his legs.  Dom knew that it would hurt a little without too much prep or any lube but he was willing to take those risks to gain Brian's trust because he wanted to make love to the man and show him that mates were kind to each other.  

 

Brian kissed Dom before he had Dom suck on his fingers so he could at least have some slick to work with.  After working two fingers inside Brian's breath caught as he felt his leopard spirit start to unite with Dom's.  Dom must've felt the same thing because he let out a small growl and said, "Fuck me Brian."

 

Brian moaned at the request and he stroked his dick a couple of times working the precome over the flesh.  Dom opened himself further and Brian pushed into the tight heat he hadn't felt in years.  Brian paused and all Dom could do was grip at Brian's back and let Brian take his time.  Feeling Brian getting a rhythm started Dom knew he made the right decision - Brian could read his body and he could read Brian's.  Brian kept his mouth locked with Dom's as his hips moved faster and faster until he had to break away for air.

 

Through their synchronicity, their animals were wrapped around the other marking what was theirs, and their human counterparts were climbing ever higher to their orgasms.  Dom had Brian's hips gripped tightly between his thick fingers and Brian's fingers clung to the dirt by Dom's shoulders as they started gasping for air and moaning as first Brian exploded deep inside Dom and then from the friction Dom felt his orgasm splatter all over their chests and stomachs.

 

Catching their breath seemed hard to do when all they could do was kiss and nip at the other trying to get a second wind when the first hadn't even passed.  Brian was content to lay on top of Dom and let him hold him.  Dom took the gift for what it was and so did his leopard spirit - Dom with his fingers carding through Brian's curls and his leopard nuzzling the top of Brian's leopard head.  

 

Dom picked up his shredded shirt and cleaned the two of them off.  He glanced at Brian's chest and noticed the scars weren't there and then he looked over Brian's back to the surprise of Brian.  "They're gone Brian."

 

Brian looked down at his chest and saw everything was perfectly smooth again.  He looked back at Dom and then back again and then back to Dom.  Taking a deep breath, he let it out, and felt a calmness he hadn't felt in a long time.  He pulled Dom into a kiss and said, "Let's go home."

 

Dom could totally get behind that suggestion but first he chuckled, "We need to get our clothes back on."

 

Brian pushed himself to his feet and pulled his pants back up quickly.  "Come on Dom." Brian said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

 

Dom stood up and worked his pants back over his hips slowly.  He could feel the energy pouring off of Brian and he asked, "Do you want another run before we go back?"

 

"Another run would be great." Brian grinned.

 

Dom smiled and said, "Pick a direction and we'll race."

 

"Sounds good." Brian said as he took off down a path in human form and changed mid-stride into his leopard.

 

Dom joined him in his black leopard form and he let Brian lead the way.  Dom could tell that Brian rarely indulged his animal form with this freedom - he watched Brian climb trees and jump the small streams and creeks they came to along the way.  Even as Brian's Alpha, Dom wanted to roll over and present Brian with his own throat showing him that he trusted him as much as Brian was trusting him.

 

A few miles down the mountain Brian came to a stop and waited for Dom to catch up with him.  When Dom caught up with Brian, he saw Brian sitting and watching the lights of the city.  He sat close so their cat shoulders brushed together but he didn't try and change anything.  He could feel Brian purring, just barely vibrating his fur.

 

A few minutes later Brian was sitting in human form and Dom changed too sensing that Brian might want to talk.  Dom didn't reach for Brian but he felt Brian lean into his body heat and Dom wrapped one of his arms around Brian's waist loosely while he kept his other hand busy.  Brian snuggled closer to Dom and said quietly, “My other mate never let me have this kind of freedom.  He would always tell me that I was only his to see in my animal form and then he wouldn’t let me do anything but pace a room for a while.”

 

Dom took his free hand and carded his fingers through his curls and said, “I ever come across him he’s dead.  No one should have to live that life.”

 

Brian’s head shot up and he saw Dom’s seriousness.  He twisted in Dom’s grip and straddled his lover’s lap.  He surprised Dom with a few kisses before Brian held his face and said, “He’s gone.  We’re good, do you understand?”

 

Dom looked at him quizzically and asked, “So we killed him when we had sex?” Dom couldn’t believe he was asking that particular question but it was the only one to make sense.

 

Brian grinned and said, “Something like that.  He doesn’t have any power over me and he couldn’t ever convince me to come back to him.  The scars are gone and we belong to each other, not just me, and….”

 

Dom pulled him into a kiss as he let his hands wander over his back trying to get Brian to shut up.  He really did understand what he was saying but Brian was tripping over his words and Dom couldn’t help but tease Brian.  Brian moaned against Dom’s mouth and he could feel round two coming along.  He gave in much easier as Dom laid Brian on his back - Brian knew they were on equal footing no matter their status.  Dom worked Brian over while he whispered promises against his skin.  

 

Brian couldn’t believe the connection between Dom and himself.  He writhed under Dom’s touch wanting to be closer and more connected but Dom kept whispering that he’d be taken care of in time and to just enjoy the pleasure that was coursing through him.  Brian could feel his fingers digging into Dom’s back as his orgasm hit and he knew bruises would come of his actions.  He just hoped Dom didn’t inflict them on him too.

 

Dom could see Brian’s fight with the pleasure and pain and he stroked his cheek.  “It’s okay baby.”

 

Brian caught his breath and he asked, “You’re not mad?”

 

“No I’m not mad Brian.  In fact we need to get home because I need a change of pants.” Dom laughed.

 

“I did that?” Brian asked glancing down and seeing Dom’s soaked on the front and his own dick twitching in Dom’s hand.

 

“I think it was a combined reaction.” Dom whispered as he kissed along Brian’s jaw and nuzzled his chin.  “Let’s go and get the team straightened out and then we’ll go to bed.”

 

“Sounds good.” Brian said as Dom let him go and they used Brian’s shirt to clean up as best as they could before they shifted and set off for home.

 

At the house they shifted back to their human forms and Dom pulled Brian upstairs before they could be stopped by the team and they went into Dom’s room.  Dom handed Brian a pair of cargo shorts and a tank top and grabbed the same for himself.  “Let’s get a quick shower and we’ll go out to the garage and see everyone.”

 

“Sure they won’t try and maul me to death?” Brian meant it as humor but he could tell Dom wasn’t going to take it as such.

 

Dom walked over to him and held his chin.  Once their eyes locked he said, “If they lay one finger, paw, tooth, whatever on you then they’ll deal with me.”

 

Brian swallowed roughly.  He wasn’t used to Dom’s protectiveness and the fact that even though he could hold his own that Dom would take care of him no matter what.  “‘Kay.”

 

Dom moved his hand to Brian’s lower back and he said, “Let’s go clean up.  Don’t need Jesse too jealous.”

 

Brian saw Dom’s grin and he chuckled, “Guess not.”

 

They cleaned up quickly and on the way out to the garage Dom grabbed them a couple of Coronas.  Outside they noticed the team circle them in their animal forms - a Lynx, another leopard, a mountain lion and a cheetah.  Brian could only guess who was who and watched as  Jesse broke through the circle to get to him in his ocelot form.  He didn’t jump on Brian but he did rub against Brian’s legs and purr before he rolled onto his back.  Brian knelt next to Jesse and Dom rested a hand on his shoulder while Brian rubbed Jesse’s belly.  

 

Vince realized this might be his one chance to get rid of this new guy who stole Dom away from the team so he took a running leap in his mountain lion form towards Brian in his prone position over Jesse.  He wasn’t prepared to be met in the air by none other than Dom in his animal form.  Dom had him pinned to the ground and jaws locked around Vince’s throat in a way that told Vince all he needed to know - Brian was completely off limits.  Vince felt Dom loosen his grip but that was only because Brian in his human form had started to tug Dom away from him.  Dom kept up the growling until he was completely off of Vince and Vince knew better than doing anything but slink away and stay out of Dom’s way for a while.  Maybe Brian would be good for the team keeping Dom in check.

 

Dom changed back to his human form with Brian still rubbing his back and neck.  Brian said, “He’ll get used to it.”

 

Dom groused even as the anger was leaving him, “Vince could’ve killed you.”

 

“Hurt maybe.  I wouldn’t have let him kill me.”

 

“Still he shouldn’t have tried anything.” Dom said as he pulled Brian against him and held him close.

 

The smaller leopard came over and nudged Dom’s thigh and he stepped to the side of Brian while he introduced the pack.  As Brian scratched the leopard’s ears and chin Dom said, “This is Mia.”  Mia moved to Brian’s side and the lynx came over.  Brian patted his head and Dom continued, “Leon.”  When Leon got his fill of scratches he went and laid down in a corner to sleep and then the cheetah came up.  After she snapped at Brian, Brian knelt next to the big cat and held her chin in place while he looked her in the eye.  The communication was ever so silent but it got across how Brian wanted.  He stood and scratched behind her ear before she went off to hide somewhere.

 

“I’m sure it was Vince you put on the ground right?” Brian asked as he looked at the animals spread out on the ground in the backyard.

 

“Yeah.  He’s the mountain lion.”

 

Brian nodded and downed his beer before he changed into his animal form in front of the group.  Dom stayed back but kept an eye on what was happening.  Jesse was the first to give Brian his submission in animal form and Brian nuzzled his belly and batted at his paws a bit, playing.  Jesse couldn’t help the contented noises that came, he finally had a playmate it looked like as long as Dom was cool with everything.

 

Brian went over to Mia next and she offered her neck freely.  Brian bit at the scruff gently and nuzzled her cheek.  His sign of respect to her as she was Dom’s sister.  Brian found Letty next and nudged her jaw to reveal her neck to him.  She let out a growl but Brian showed his own dominance and while he clamped at her throat gently, he didn’t let go until she quit growling and whimpered reluctantly.  Brian nudged her jaw again and went over to Leon.  The same process with Mia except Brian ended with a light headbutt and Leon laid back down.

 

Brian sat in the middle of the yard and waited Vince out.  Vince had to come to him for this to work so he got comfortable.  Dom walked over and sat next to Brian and Vince came out a few minutes later.  He saw Dom petting Brian’s head and scratching behind his ears but knew that Brian was alert to any movement and slunk back over to the pair.

 

Dom looked at Vince and asked, "Gonna behave now?"

 

Vince didn't look at Dom but kept his focus on Brian.  He had seen what happened with each of the pack and saw what he did to Letty for growling at him.  He had to give Brian credit for not taking any bullshit being the new guy and all but he wasn't going to rollover either.  Brian sat on his haunches and sniffed Vince's throat before he clamped down harder than he had with any of the others but not causing any damage.  Vince let out a growl and Brian snarled in the back of his throat.

 

Dom wanted to help Brian but he knew Brian wouldn't hurt Vince so he let them work out how they were going to play the game.  Vince went to raise a paw and Brian had him on his back quicker than Dom could manage with Brian growling and spitting at Vince.  Vince would submit to Brian but they knew they going to be enemies at the best of times.  

 

Vince only realized that Dom was in his black leopard form snarling at him to behave when Brian clamped at his neck again and he finally relaxed and gave in - he didn't have to like his best friend's mate but that didn't mean he couldn't play politics.

 

After Vince caved, and Brian nudged his jaw to reacquaint themselves with each other, Vince moved back to his dark corner and Dom went over to Brian where he nuzzled his jaw and thought, after seeing his interactions with the team, that Brian could finally be himself after breaking free of his past and he would do anything he personally could to make sure Brian stayed free.

 

~~Fin~~

 


End file.
